1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric potential treatment apparatus which has an electric cloth with a treatment lead outputting high electric potential and which a patient sit down on the electric cloth for treatment, and more particularly relates to a DC-AC electric potential treatment apparatus which can switch high potential DC and AC and apply it to the treatment lead.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric potential treatment apparatus comprises an electric cloth having a treatment lead which outputs high potential of an effective value of 9 kV or below. The curative effects of the electric potential treatment apparatus to a patient seated on the electric cloth are the improvement of his blood circulation, the improvement of his constitution and the improvement of other conditions. The treatment lead is made of a plate of substantially carbon or a fiber woven plate of carbon fiber and has positive and negative lead wires fixed. Further, the electric cloth is formed like a cushion that the treatment lead is covered with an insulator, e.g., vinyl on a cotton cloth and that it is spread with a covering. In the electric potential treatment apparatus, the high potential current is applied to the treatment lead to output the high potential therefrom.
The electric cloth of the electric potential treatment apparatus is covered with the cold insulator, which gives the unpleasant feelings to the patient. In order to solve the problem, a heating electric potential treatment apparatus having an electric cloth with a heater for keeping warmth is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-20220 and the Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-28597. The operation of the heating electric potential treatment apparatus disclosed in the Japanese patent No. 4-28597 is that the electric cloth is heated with the heater for keeping warmth and that high potential AC (9 kV) is automatically applied to the treatment lead when the temperature of the electric cloth reaches a predetermined temperature. Further, after a predetermined time elapses, the high potential applied to the treatment lead is automatically decreased to a predetermined potential, e.g., 3 kV and this potential is applied to the treatment lead. With the described operation, the heating electric potential treatment apparatus automatically switches the heating of the electric cloth, the high potential AC output (9 kV) from the treatment lead, and the predetermined potential AC output (3 kV) from the treatment lead.
In the conventional electric potential treatment apparatus, other than the electric potential treatment apparatus which outputs high potential AC to the treatment lead such as the above-described heating electric potential treatment apparatus, there is an electric potential treatment apparatus witch outputs high potential DC. It should be noted that the effects of the DC and AC treatment are the same such as the improvement of the blood circulation or the improvement of the constitution. In a case of AC treatment, the vibration is given to a human body but in a case of DC treatment, no vibration is given to the human body. Further, depending on the patient, he may receive a great curative effect from either one of DC and AC treatment.
When plural people use the electric potential treatment apparatus at home, the curative effect of AC and DC treatment is varied depending on the person. Even one person uses the electric potential treatment apparatus, he may want to receive the both DC and AC treatments. However, the conventional electric potential treatment apparatus output either DC or AC not both. Therefore, in order to perform both AC and DC treatments, two treatment apparatus:
DC electric potential treatment apparatus and AC electric potential treatment apparatus are required.
In Japanese law, for a treatment apparatus having two or more functions, it must be the structure that two or more functions cannot be used at the same time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a DC-AC electric potential treatment apparatus which can switch and output high potential DC and high potential AC.
A DC-AC electric potential treatment apparatus according to the present invention an electric cloth having a treatment lead for outputting high potential AC or high potential DC, a DC-AC power supply circuit for supplying high potential DC and high potential AC to the treatment lead, and a DC-AC switch circuit for switching the supply from the DC-AC power supply circuit to the treatment lead between high potential DC and high potential AC.
According to the DC-AC electric potential treatment apparatus of the present invention, high potential DC and AC are switched to supplied to the treatment lead. Therefore, only one DC-AC electric potential treatment apparatus can perform both DC treatment and AC treatment.